starwars_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Exan Drell
Exan Drell was a Force Sensitive human and Dark Enforcer under Supreme Leader Snoke. Under Kylo Ren and General Hux, he oversaw the developments of Admiral Lasker's Heavy Elite Striker Corps, specifically watching for the lack of mental conditioning and developing personalities of the Elite troops. Appearance Other than his tall, robed, helmeted look, there are few allowed to see Blackguard Exan as anything more or less than that. Personality Drell is a hard man to read. He maintains a calm demeanor and cold at all times, owning whatever room he walks into. When he lashes out, it's tactical and meant to strike fear. He thinks in broad terms, tactically, to ensure victory by domination or guile. Equipment Apparel Favored amongst Supreme Leader Snoke's Dark Elite, Exan dons a special set of a helmet lined with cortosis alloy plating and layered robes woven with cortosis weave armor mesh for maximum dexterity and some lightsaber resistance. Weapons *'Double-bladed Spinning Lightsaber': A relic of his father's, this Inquisitorious lightsaber operates on a spinning disk system with a smaller blade emitter on the disk's outer guard, creating dangerous up close combat. Abilities Exan's command of the Dark Side gives him a high amount of strength and speed, which he uses in his Juyo/Makashi hybrid combat form, which emphasizes on aggressive power strikes with one hand while maintaining dueling etiquette. This also translates well in his dual blade use and his lightsaber's spinning component. His more straightforward use of the Force is fairly advanced. He can easily telekinetically grip objects and move them, be that an unfortunate throat, or, at absolute maximum, holding a starfighter trying to take off. His use of Force Lightning is a better fallback if overwhelmed, draining his power if he creates a Lightning Pulse around him able to electrocute targets within ten feet. Perhaps his more frightening use of the Force is Mind Domination, able to stimulate pain receptors and tunnel through weak minds, but he must have line of sight and ample concentration. He can mask his presence from other Force Sensitives with concentration. Further focus outwards on the weaker minded tricks them into not noticing him at all. History Due to sealing and encryption of Snoke's elite personnel, only rumors persist about Exan Drell. He was born to an Imperial Inquisitor after the collapse of the Empire and brought under Supreme Leader Snoke's Dark Enforcer Corps from infancy. Training Dark Enforcers is thought to be incredibly brutal, as less trainees survive to become Acolytes, then Apprentices, then the three Enforcer echelons; Sorcerer or Warriors, then Blackguards, and finally Voidknights. The general knowledge of those that have ever encountered or served under him is his assassinations of dissenters and overseeing the development of the First Order military and doling out discipline. His success rate being among the highest of the Dark Enforcers, his obsession has shifted to an escaped Heavy Elite Striker, HE-110. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Male Characters Category:First Order Characters Category:Snoke's Dark Enforcers Category:Fanon Category:Steve's Stuff